Imperial Navy of Kordowyn
The Imperial Navy of Kordowyn is the marine branch of the military of the Empire of Kordowyn. This branch of the Kordynian military dates back to the early days of Kordowen, with the first ship owned by Kordowen, HMS Acren. HMS Acren ''supposedly is the ship that carried the Acrenian settlers from the Old World to Kordowyn. The current name of the navy was adopted in 234, changed from the original name, the Royal Kordynian Navy. Fort Loddyn is the primary naval base for the Imperial Navy. The Grand Admiral is the lead Admiral of the Imperial Navy, and serves directly under the Emperor. The Grand Admiral also personally commands the flagship, currently ''HMS Endeavor. ''The current Grand Admiral is Lles Pennoyer. Current Ships and Naval Groups The Imperial Navy is broken up into 6 equal sized naval groups (though some of them don't currently have enough ships to fill their ranks). There is one Man o' War in each naval group, which serves as the naval group's flagship, and is headed by an admiral. Each other ship in the naval group is headed by a captain. There are also three carracks in each group, and five caravels. The naval groups are often given nicknames by sailors, captains, and admirals that are just simply the group's flagship. The naval groups, along with their ships, are: (Note, Naval Groups massively out of date. Will update in the near future.) Naval Group ''Resolute * HMS Dogger * HMS North Star * HMS Badger * HMS Ranger * HMS Swallow * HMS Rover Naval Group Dauntless * HMS Dauntless * HMS Drake * HMS Sunrise * HMS Pearl * HMS Rye * HMS Scout * HMS Weasel * HMS Acorn Naval Group Defender * HMS Defender * HMS Rose * HMS Lark * HMS Crown * HMS Oak * HMS Druid * HMS Spy * HMS Hunter Naval Group Redeemer * HMS Redeemer * HMS Falcon * HMS Sapphire '' * ''HMS Lizard * HMS Dolphin '' * ''HMS Ferret '' * ''HMS Merlin Naval Group Vigilance * HMS Vigilance '' * ''HMS Emerald '' * ''HMS Fox * HMS Swan * HMS Serpent '' * ''HMS Siren * HMS Trial Naval Group Endeavor '' * ''HMS Endeavor '' * ''HMS Ruby * HMS Diamond '' * ''HMS Hound '' * ''HMS Otter * HMS Swift '' * ''HMS Vulture '' '' Notable Ships HMS Acren HMS Acren ''was the first ship owned by Kordowyn. The ''Acren ''was a carrack, and is notable for being the ship that carried Acrenian settlers to Kordowyn during Badger's Landing. ''HMS Deering HMS Deering was a caravel built in 187. The Deering, ''while on a scout mission to the far west in an attempt to discover a route to the Old World, supposedly encountered a Gretian ironclad, and was nearly sunk. The ''Deering ''was barely able to make it back to port, and as a result of the ship's extensive damage was scuttled. The validity of this encounter is widely disputed. ''HMS Sunset HMS Sunset ''was a carrack, being built in 234, along with her sister ship, ''HMS Sunrise. ''The ''Sunset ''was sunk on March 7th, 242, while on a supply mission to the Kingdom of Hybretia and the Grand Duchy of Kolangrad. The ''Sunset ''was sunk by an unknown ship, however it is believed to have been pirates. The sinking of the ''Sunset ''led to Kordowyn's involvement in the Inter-Coastal War, and the ship has since become a martyr ship in the Imperial Navy. ''HMS Resolute HMS Resolute ''is the former flagship of the Imperial Navy, and is one of the few ships currently in use by Kordowyn that fought during both invasions of Kolangrad. The ''Resolute ''was also involved in the battle in which ''HMS Sunset ''was sunk. During the Battle of the Western Seas, former Grand Admiral Dafydd Maddock commanded the heavily damaged ''Resolute ''to break from the Imperial fleet and successfully lead the Gretian ironclads back west. It's presumed that the ''Resolute and her entire crew, including the Grand Admiral, perished at the hands of the Gretians, however the ship later returned. The Resolute ''was deemed a ceremonial vessel in 244, and is currently docked at Fort Loddyn. Naval Insignia and Other Flags The current naval insignia was adopted in 110, during the reign of Arthwr II. The flag is two diagonal triangles of blue and white, with a gold line separating them, running from the top left corner of the flag to the bottom right corner. There is also a purple star on the upper right corner. The colors are taken directly from the flag of Kordowyn. Another flag flown on Kordynian ships is the "Sunset flag". The Sunset flag is based off of the official naval ensign, but instead features a sunset. The flag is a nod to the ship, ''HMS Sunset, ''which was sunk by pirates. The flag was designed by and first flown by the captain of the ''Sunset's sister ship, the Sunrise. All ships in the Imperial Navy fly the Sunset flag, rather than their official insignia, as a remembrance to the lives lost on the Sunset. Naval Uniforms Up until 98 KOR, Kordowyn had no official uniforms in either the Navy or the Army, however in that year then Duke Arthwr II reformed the military, laying a standard for military dress. Early uniforms were red and white. In 245 KOR, Emperor Llywelyn I reformed the Military once again, adopting new uniforms, seen in the image on the right. The Emperor stated that the new uniforms were more practical as warfare rapidly changed. Category:Kordowyn